No More Slushies
by DottieP
Summary: GKM fill. Prompt: "Rachel finds out that the reason Santana is so mean to her is because she's got a huge crush on her.  either through a journal, mutual friend, etc  Rachel has always liked the idea of being with a girl and she finds Santana hot so she


Title: No More Slushies

Pairing: Santana/Rachel

Summary: GKM fill. Prompt: "Rachel finds out that the reason Santana is so mean to her is because she's got a huge crush on her. (either through a journal, mutual friend, etc) Rachel has always liked the idea of being with a girl and she finds Santana hot so she confronts her about it at her house. Sexytimes ensue. Oral, scissoring and a lot of dirty talk. Happy ending."

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters yada yada yada.

Author's Note: Hope this satisfies the OP; I'm not sure if there is enough dirty talk to qualify as "a lot."

It stung her eyes the most; they always did. This time it was cherry; at least it wasn't grape, she hated grape. As the chunks of red slushie trickled down her face, into her shirt, and down her stomach, she could hear her tormentor call out in a sing-song voice, "That's for making us listen to another Streisand song in Glee yesterday, Dwarf!" Yes, it was Santana…again. Rachel noticed that Santana had stepped up her usual bullying more recently, and she wasn't sure why. Nothing had changed, as far as she could tell.

As Rachel walked into the girls' bathroom to clean up, she heard a soft chuckle coming from near one of the sinks; she cracked open an eye, fearful of stray slushie dripping in her eye, to see Mercedes fixing her hair in the mirror. "It's not that funny, Mercedes," Rachel sighed as she began scraping red chunks of ice and sugar off of her face and clothes. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but you just look so pathetic coming in here covered in slushie again. Who got you this time? Puck? Karofsky?"

"Santana," Rachel said softly, clearly exasperated. "Again."

"That's, like, the third or fourth slushie facial she's given you in the last couple of weeks, isn't it?" Mercedes asked, somewhat absent-mindedly as she reached for the lipgloss in her purse.

"Something like that. I lost count after two. I don't know why she picks on me, and it's become more frequent lately. The girl needs a hobby or something productive to do with her time rather than torture me." As Mercedes listened, she just shook her head and smiled to herself as she finished putting on her deep pink lipgloss.

"Rachel did it ever occur to you that maybe Santana is giving you this…attention…for a particular reason?"

"What do you mean? Besides the fact that she's simply an awful person who enjoys torturing those of us who are clearly more talented than she is?" Rachel's defensive tone wasn't lost on the other girl, who couldn't blame her, really. Mercedes rolled her eyes. "She likes you, Rachel."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh. She glanced over to the other girl. "She hates me, Mercedes," she responded softly, sweeping her hand up and down indicating her slushie-covered clothes.

Mercedes shook her head and walked the few steps towards Rachel. "No, I mean she _likes_ you. It's classic. She's like the little boy on the playground who pulls your hair when he likes you. It's so obvious. And, I happen to know it's true." The smirk that followed Mercedes' disclosure caused Rachel's jaw to drop open.

"How do you know?" Rachel said in almost a whisper.

"Girl, please. You should see the way she checks you out during Glee Club. She is so _not_ subtle. It's sad, really. You'd think off all people that she'd have better game than that." She looked at Rachel who appeared lost in thought: she was biting her bottom lip and staring off into the distance. Mercedes snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face, and the smaller girl shook her head.

"Sorry. Are you sure about this, Mercedes? It seems awfully unlikely given how she has treated me in the past."

"Her actions and words don't match; that seems like Santana alright. Listen, Rachel, just trust me on this," Mercedes said and then winked before she walked out of the bathroom. Rachel finished cleaning herself up and thought about what Mercedes said. Though perplexed, Rachel wasn't entirely surprised or repulsed by the idea. In fact, she had always been curious (well, more than curious if she was being really honest with herself) about what it would be like to be with a girl; she _may_ have even spent an extensive amount of time researching the 'subject' on the internet. And, she'd by lying if she said that she didn't think Santana was attractive. Okay, fine, she'd admit that Santana was ridiculously gorgeous, but she'd never say that out loud.

Once much of the slushie was cleaned off, she checked the clock and realized that she would have lunch soon, which meant that she could go home quickly to change. Rachel decided that she would test Mercedes' theory in Glee Club today and wanted to wear something fitting for such an experiment. Rachel Berry loved a challenge, and today, she challenged herself: to get Santana to admit her attraction and to seduce the former cheerleader.

In Glee Club later that day, Rachel, in unusual fashion, was a few minutes late. This was all part of her plan; she wanted to make an entrance, so Santana would notice her. And, she _did_ notice. Rachel had returned to school wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. Abandoning her usual skirts and animal sweaters seemed like one way to get Santana's attention; Rachel figured that simple would work in her favor. When Rachel entered the choir room, she didn't say a word, which was again unusual, and took a seat next to Mercedes and Tina. Rachel glanced over her shoulder back at Santana, who was trying not to look, and a small smile played at Rachel's lips.

Tina leaned over to her, "What happened to what you were wearing in first period?"

"_Somebody_," she emphasized, loudly, and glanced again at Santana, "slushied me, and I had to go home and change."

Tina rolled her eyes and turned in her chair to face Santana. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"What? She made us listen to that Streisand crap again. I was doing all of us a favor. You should be thanking me. I think Berry learned her lesson: no more fucking Streisand."

Rachel turned around, too. "You're right, Santana. No Streisand today." She abruptly turned back around and waited for Mr. Schuester.

"See? I told you; she learned her lesson. So, you're welcome, Tina," Santana replied with a HBIC smile. It was then that Mr. Schue joined them and opened up the floor to any suggestions or ideas for songs. Rachel, of course, was the first to raise her hand.

"What did I say, Berry?" Santana warned.

"Thank you, Santana, but the slushie and the kind words earlier were enough. I understand that you and probably the rest of the Glee Club are sick of me singing songs by the legendary Barbra Streisand. Well, everyone but Kurt," she smiled in Kurt's direction. "So, instead, I thought I'd try something a little different." Rachel made her way to the piano and sat down. "Mercedes, Tina, would you mind helping me out? I know you both know this song."

Santana's eyes never left the smaller girl. She was intrigued; the clothes were a very nice change. Santana couldn't snap her eyes away from Rachel's ass in the jeans, and the hint of cleavage in the t-shirt was taunting her. The attention didn't go unnoticed by Rachel, who deliberately caught Santana's eye as she got settled at the piano. She cocked an eyebrow, which caused Santana to draw back in surprise at the confident and almost challenging gesture. Rachel focused her attention on the keys and began playing. Mercedes and Tina smiled simultaneously, immediately recognizing the opening notes to Alicia Keys' "Fallin'." Rachel began singing the slow, melodic notes, and the entire Glee Club, Santana especially, sat up and took notice at the dramatic shift in song selection. Santana arched an eyebrow at the soulful delivery, which started to really turn her on; she started to get fidgety in her seat as Rachel's voice filled the choir room. The rest of the Glee Club was into the song, clapping and whispering at how surprised they were. Santana unconsciously licked her lips as Rachel hit the last few notes, and Rachel saw the erotic gesture as she looked up from the keys to meet Santana's gaze. She quirked her eyebrow again.

The rest of Glee Club continued as usual, but Rachel snuck glances at Santana, who was not being at all careful with her leering. She even leaned forward at one point, resting her arms on her knees, and trying to sneak a peek down Rachel's shirt. After Glee, Rachel turned to Santana and asked, "Santana, would you mind sticking around? I'd like to get your opinion about a song selection." Santana scrunched her face in confusion as everyone else filed out. Rachel didn't miss the low chuckle from Mercedes as she left the choir room. Rachel made her way to the piano as her fellow Glee Club members straggled out. Santana lingered and made her way to the piano, dropping her books on the piano lid dramatically. "What is it, Berry?"

A mischievous smile crept across Rachel's face as she took the few steps to Santana and stood facing the taller girl, creeping into her personal space. "You're a coward, Santana."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked in a surprised tone. Rachel then planted her arms on either side of Santana, pinning her against the piano.

"You heard me. I said, you're a coward." The defiant look on the smaller girl's face shocked Santana, but she also found it kind of hot. She was about to protest but was quickly silenced by Rachel's index finger on her lips. Santana wanted nothing more than to suck that finger into her mouth. "You come off as this bad ass when really you're just a scared little girl who can't be honest about her feelings." Anger flashed across Santana's features, and Rachel knew that she was pushing the situation, but she didn't falter. She dropped her voice and continued, "You aren't subtle, Santana. I see how you look at me…how you're looking at me now. Even when I'm calling you out on your bullshit, I can see the desire in your eyes; I can feel the heat radiating off of your skin. You want me. Just have the guts to be honest about it rather than acting like a third grade boy on a playground." She removed her finger from Santana's full lips and returned her hand to the piano next to Santana's hip. Her confidence fueled her on, and she pressed her body a bit more into the taller girl's, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Santana. "I'm right, aren't I?" Rachel whispered. Santana responded with a barely noticeable nod. Rachel allowed the tension-filled silence to hang between them as she made it a point to rake her eyes over Santana's body. When she returned her gaze to Santana's eyes, she continued, "Also, my name is Rachel, not Hobbit, Yentl, Dwarf, Berry, or Man-Hands." She leaned up on her toes and moved her mouth a hair's-breadth from Santana's ear. "Remember that…because I want you screaming it when my tongue is buried inside you." This time, Santana whimpered.

Rachel pulled away, grabbed Santana's hand, and started pulling. Santana was simply dazed…and very turned on. "Get your stuff. You're taking me to your place," Rachel insisted. Santana did as she was told, and they left in silence.

It was like Santana was in a trance; she apparently had lost the ability to speak back in the choir room, and right now, in the car, she couldn't get the idea that Rachel Fucking Berry was about to get naked with her. This was both completely weird and immensely awesome; Santana was stunned. But, she also knew that she needed to get her shit together because she finally had the chance to act some of the late night fantasies that she had recently been having about Rachel. Santana didn't know how they got to the entrance of her bedroom, but when Rachel tugged her by the hand into her own room, she finally snapped out of it.

This time, Santana yanked on Rachel's hand, spinning the smaller girl and pinning her against the closed door. Rachel moaned at the feel of Santana's body pressed against hers, of their breasts pushing together. Santana hovered her lips above Rachel's. "I gotta say Rachel," Santana smiled and Rachel could feel it against her lips, "your move in the choir room was hot, and I hope you keep your promise of burying your tongue inside me because I bet that talented mouth of yours is good at other things besides singing. But, don't think for one second that I won't return the favor…ten fold."

Rachel's breathing had changed; she roughly grabbed at Santana's hips and pulled her closer. "I'm counting on it," Rachel husked, and Santana responded by crashing the lips together in a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth. There were no pretenses, no illusions of romance or sweetness; this was all need and want and heat. Their moans got lost in the kiss, and Rachel finally gained a bit of coherence and pushed them off of the door towards the bed. Santana roughly tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair and grazed her nails against her scalp, eliciting a sharp whimper from the smaller girl. This served to only fuel Rachel on who knew exactly what she wanted at that moment; she shoved Santana on to the bed and immediately dropped to her knees. Santana fell back on to her elbows and licked her lips at the sight in front of her.

"Fuck, Rachel," Santana groaned. Rachel slid her hands up Santana's thighs and pushed the tight red dress up around her hips. Santana returned one hand to Rachel's hair and tugged her forward. Her thong was removed so quickly that she barely took notice. When Rachel slid her hands under her thighs, pushed her legs open, and pulled her forward, Santana couldn't contain the carnal moan that escaped her throat. She was exposed and the way that Rachel was staring at her only turned her on more. "Remember, Santana, I want to hear you," Rachel whispered before she licked the entire length of Santana's dripping pussy. "God, Rachel, yes," Santana groaned and bucked her hips up while pulling Rachel down further. Rachel ran the flat of her tongue through Santana's swollen folds, deliberately avoiding a very tempting clit. Santana tasted exquisite, Rachel thought as she savored each drop that crossed her lips. She took a chance to look up and saw Santana with her head tossed back and her chest heaving. It triggered another flood of wetness for Rachel, but the guttural moan that came next was caused by the wanton roll of Santana's hips. Rachel pulled her mouth away to just watch; Santana's head shot up, and she looked down, "Rachel, fuck, why are you stopping?"

Rachel didn't tear her eyes away; she kept staring at the hypnotic movement. Santana finally caught on and decided that if she wanted to Rachel to continue then she'd just have to entice her a bit more. She gripped Rachel's hair with more force, spread her legs even wider, and exaggerated each roll of her hips, in effect giving Rachel a show. "Look at what you do to me. I'm so open and wet for you. My pussy is practically begging for your tongue. Come on, Rachel, finish what you started. Make me scream your name," Santana husked. Rachel whimpered loudly and dove back in with abandon. Her tongue sought out Santana's throbbing clit, and she sucked it into her mouth, scraping her teeth lightly across it. Santana's head dropped back again, and she relished the feeling of Rachel's very talented mouth working her over. Rachel could feel Santana's leg muscles begin to tighten and knew that she was close, so she abruptly released Santana's clit from her mouth and drove her tongue deep inside. Rachel pumped her tongue in and out of Santana's very open and warm entrance; she was loving this, being inside of Santana like this, feeling her start to clench around her tongue. Rachel couldn't contain the groans, which vibrated across every one of Santana's nerves, and she dug her nails into the ex-cheerleader's thighs. "Fuck yes, Rachel!" Santana cried out as she felt her orgasm hit. Rachel didn't cease her movements; instead, she drank in the gush of wetness that coated her mouth and tongue as wave after wave wracked through Santana's body. She continued licking even as Santana flopped back against the bed. Rachel hummed in pleasure as she gathered up every drop that she could then she kissed Santana's inner thighs before crawling up on to the bed next to an outstretch, very satisfied Santana.

"Jesus, Rachel," Santana whispered. Rachel couldn't hide the smug smile on her face. But, it didn't take long for Santana to recover. "As much as I like you in these jeans and t-shirt, you have too many clothes on." Rachel quickly hopped up and stripped; then, she pulled Santana up and looked her in the eyes pointedly. "So do you," she husked before cupping Santana's face and kissing her with a renewed passion. Santana reluctantly pushed her off and tore off her dress; she didn't miss Rachel's inhale when her breasts were finally exposed. "Just…wow, Santana." It was Santana's turn to smile smugly at the clear effect that she was having on Rachel. Santana pulled Rachel down, and Rachel straddled her lap.

"It's my turn, Rachel," Santana affirmed in a voice thick with desire. She tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair and yanked her into a heated kiss. In the kiss, Santana affirmed that was, indeed, her turn. She plunged her tongue into Rachel's waiting mouth and showed the smaller girl who was calling the shots this time. The need for air took over and they broke the kiss. "How do you want me?" Rachel asked with a hint of a smile. Santana whimpered at the change in demeanor, how Rachel could go from dominating to pliant so quickly. Santana didn't respond; instead, she pushed Rachel off of her lap and scooted back towards the pillows then crooked her finger at the other girl. Rachel crawled over to her and waited. "I want you to come all over me," Santana finally said. Rachel's eyes rolled back in arousal, and when she finally met Santana's gaze again, she simply asked, "How?" Santana grinned, sat up, and pulled Rachel towards her. Santana spread her legs and bent her knees slightly. "I want your leg here," she insisted, grabbing one of Rachel's legs and sliding it over her own. She tugged Rachel further towards her and then the smaller girl finally realized where this was going and smiled before adjusting the position on her own. "Like I said, I want you to come all over me, Rachel. I want to feel you dripping down my legs," Santana nearly grunted as she latched her fingers on to Rachel's hips. "Start moving," she ordered.

Rachel didn't hesitate; she pushed her center against Santana's softly at first but didn't move. They both groaned loudly at the contact. Santana couldn't wait for Rachel to start grinding on her, so she dug her nails into Rachel's hips, which triggered the movement that she wanted. Rachel rolled her hips, and at the first feel of slick friction, she tossed her head back. "Oh my god..this feels so…" she couldn't finish her thought because Santana matched her movement, and they were now working in unison. Rachel couldn't believe the unadulterated pleasure that she was experiencing at the moment; she could feel Santana's clit against hers and their wet outer lips sliding against each other was an indescribable sensation. Santana broke her from her lustful daze, "Rachel, look." Her voice was deep and gravely, and when Rachel met her gaze, Santana nodded down towards their thrusting hips. "We're so fucking hot like this," Santana almost growled, "You feel amazing; your clit against mine…I can almost feel you throbbing against me." Rachel whimpered at the words and couldn't bring herself to stop watching. Santana was right; it was one of the most erotic sights that she had seen, and she could feel herself getting wetter. The new rush of liquid only made the sensations more delicious and the sounds that were filling the room only made the experience more intense.

A rather forceful thrust from Santana hit Rachel in all of the right places, and she could feel the tell-tale warmth spread through her body. "Yes…god yes," she moaned. Santana smiled and willed Rachel to look up; their eyes met, and Rachel nodded then bit her bottom lip. "I want you to come hard, Rachel; I want to feel everything," Santana grunted through clenched teeth. When the first wave hit her, Rachel gripped the sheets so tightly that she thought that she would rip them. "Fuck! Santana!" she screamed and bucked wildly against Santana, who only gripped the smaller girl's hips harder. "Yes, Rachel, come on, yes," Santana encouraged as she watched Rachel thrash against her. As Rachel started to come down, Santana could only moan. When she finally caught her breath, Rachel looked at Santana, whose head was tossed back and her bottom lip between her teeth. "Can you feel me dripping down your legs, along your clit?" Rachel husked through ragged breaths.

"Fuck, Rachel," Santana replied. Those words sparked another orgasm, and it hit her suddenly. Rachel kept moving and increased the pressure, wanting to feel Santana come against her. Santana thrust her hips forward with force meeting every roll of Rachel's hips as her orgasm tore through her. "Yes, fuckfuckfuck," she yelled as she came harder than she expected. Rachel watched in rapt fascination and couldn't believe that Santana could look even more beautiful, but she did at that moment. When the last of her powerful orgasm subsided, Santana flopped back on to the bed and exhaled dramatically. Rachel nearly giggled; instead, she crawled on top of the taller girl and was surprised when Santana didn't protest. Rather, Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her neck.

Rachel tucked her head into the crook of Santana's neck and got comfortable. She figured that she'd take advantage of this small window of opportunity. Then, she felt a small rumble from the body below her, and it was Santana sighing deeply. "That was…just really fucking hot," Santana whispered. Rachel giggled, "Yeah, it was." They enjoyed a bit of silence before Rachel took a chance and asked, "No more slushies?" Santana chuckled and tightened her grip around Rachel. "No more slushies."


End file.
